Rolie Polie Olie
Rolie Polie Olie is a French-Canadian-American children's television series is an Playhouse Disney from October 4, 1998 until December 26, 2007. produced by Nelvana, and Playhouse Disney Original distributed by Domestic Television Disney–ABC Domestic Television, and created byWilliam Joyce, Maggie Swanson, and Anne Wood. The show centers on a little roly pollie who is composed of several spheres and otherthree-dimensional geometric shapes. The show was one of the earliest series that was fully animated in CGI, and the first CGI animated preschool series.[citation needed]Rolie Polie Olie now airs in reruns on Disney Junior. Rolie Polie Olie won a Gemini Award in Canada for "Best Animated Program" in 1999. The show also won a Daytime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Special Class Animated Program" in 2000 and 2005. William Joyce won a 1999 Daytime Emmy for Best Production Design for this series[citation needed]. The show has a vintage atmosphere reminiscent of the 1950s and early 1960s[citation needed], with futuristic elements.. Synopsis The show centers around the Polie Family, who live in a teapot-shaped house in a geometric world (Planet Polie) populated by robot-based characters. The stories revolve around seven-year-old[citation needed] robot Olie learning life lessons and going on wacky adventures (either real or imaginative) while growing up. These often include his two-year-old[citation needed](later three) younger sister Zowie, his thirty-four-year-old[citation needed] inventor father, his thirty-one-year-old[citation needed] hard-working mom, his fun-loving fifty-four-year-old[citation needed]grandfather Pappy, and his dog, Spot. Although most of the main cast is made up of circular bots, other characters are featured in other shapes, such as Olie's friend Billy Bevel and his family, who are square-shaped bots from Planet Cubey. Characters *'Olie Polie'– a bot boy and the show's main character. He is very friendly, inquisitive, and loves his family and friends. *'Zowie Polie' – she is Olie's younger sister, Gizmo's niece, Pappy's granddaughter and Mom and Dad's daughter. She is also very inquisitive (The episode But Why?, for example, has her keep on annoying the family by asking "Why?" about everything imaginable) and loud. She loves Olie and enjoys emulating him, sometimes to Olie's chagrin, too. *'Spot' – Spot is Olie's faithful dog. As revealed in the episode But Why?, he was given his name because he left a "spot" on the carpet as a puppy. *'Mr. Kevin "Percy" Polie' – Olie and Zowie's father and Pappy's youngest son. He is an inventor, similar to G2 Droid from Star Tours, whose various inventions frequently get out of hand and gets him and the family into trouble. *'Mrs. Bromley "Polina" Polie' – Olie and Zowie's mother. She is a homemaker. *'Pappy Polie' – Percy and Gizmo's father and Olie and Zowie's grandfather. He runs a farm by himself and is best known for his unruly dentures. After the Death of Len Carlson, he was voiced By Carlos Alazraqui. *'Billy Bevell' – is Olie's best friend. He lives next door. He is a cube shaped boy who, along with his family, is originally from the planet Cubey. *'Gizmo Polie' – Olie and Zowie's uncle who is also Mr. Polie's brother and Pappy's eldest son. He rides a motorcycle named Motorboy. *'Aunt Polieanna' – Olie and Zowie's great aunt and Pappy's sister who appears in The Baby Bot Chase and in Season 6. *'Baxter and Bonita Jaquita Bevell' – Billy's parents. Baxter wears glasses and has a surprisingly deep laugh, despite having a somewhat high-pitched voice. Bonita is an accomplished dancer and acts similar to her husband. They are friends of Mr. and Mrs. Polie. *'Space Boy' – A young super-hero and star of Olie's favorite TV show Space Boy. Along with his companion Space Dog, he frequently saves the universe from various threats on his show, and occasionally appears to help out Olie. Both Space Boy and Space Dog resemble Olie and Spot, with the main difference being that Space Boy and Space Dog are blue and silver, and Olie and Spot are yellow and brown. *'Coochie and Coo Polie' – Olie and Zoe's adopted baby brother and sister. They first appeared in the movie The Baby Bot Chase and the Season 6 episodes. *'Binky Bevell' – Billy's baby brother. His head has the ability to spin when his belly button is pressed in. He is best friends with Zowie. At first, Zowie was jealous of Binky and did not want to get along with him. But soon they became friends. *'Screwy' – A new kid in town, specifically being a lugnut. In his early appearances, Screwy acts as a bully towards Olie and his friends; one episode had Olie actually driven to punch him. However, Screwy quickly became a member of the gang. *'Polly Pi' – A red-haired female classmate and friend of Olie and Billy. She first appeared in the Valentine's Day–themed episode Looove Bug, where she moves into Polieville, and Olie and Billy, who compete with each other for Polly's affections, immediately fell in love (via being bitten by the Love Bug) with her until they bumped into Mr. Polie. Polly owns a pink poodle named Fifi. *'Wheelie' – An older kid with a single wheel instead of legs due to the fact of him being a "Roll Bot." He is very athletic and acts as a sort of mentor towards Olie and Billy. *'Dicey' – Billy's pet cat. She is often chased by Spot. She is an orange cat with a body that, as her name implies, resembles two dice. *'Mrs. Ethel Triangle' – Olie's teacher. She has a triangular hairstyle, body and, earrings. *'Big Gene Green and Little Gene Green' – Two aliens from the Little Green Planet who accidentally crash–landed on Polieville and befriended Olie and his family. They reappear when Olie and his dad visit their planet, only to find it much too small for their comfort. The are notable for the way they often 'backward speak' sentences similar to Yoda. *'Chuck Squarey' – A pop musician who, like the Bevells, is from the planet Cubey. His song and dance, "The Twirl," is a major hit around the galaxy. He is apparently friends with his fans, the Bevells and the Polies. *'Klanky Klaus' – The show's equivalent of Santa Claus, he lives on his own planet, Chillsville. *'Gloomius Maximus' – An evil space pirate who can stop the fun, and make the universe gloomy. He is the main villain in The Great Defender of Fun and makes a few appearances on the show during Season 6. Voice cast *Cole Caplan as Olie *Kristen Bone as Zowie *Joshua Tucci as Billy Bevel *Robert Smith[disambiguation needed] as Spot/Big Box *Adrian Truss as Mr. Polie / Uncle Gizmo *Catherine Disher as Mrs. Polie *Len Carlson as Pappy *Noah Reid as Screwy *Jennifer Gould as Miss Triangle *Ellen Ray Hennessy as Bonita *Rebecca Brenner as Polly Pi *Philip Williams as Baxter *Michael Cera as Little Gizmo Episodes Season 1 (1998) Season 2 (1999) Episode list EpisodeNumber=27 EpisodeNumber2=14 Title=Gotcha!/ Springy Chicken / A Polie Egg-Stravaganza ShortSummary=Olie and Billy chase after Pappy's runaway dentures.Note: the next two episodes were released on Springy Time Fun and Polie Egg-stravaganza videos on VHS and DVD with the Love Bug OriginalAirDate= January 19, 2000 Season 3 (1999) Season 4 (2000) Season 5 (2000) Season 6 (2004) Movies Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun A movie entitled Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun[1] was released on August 13, 2002. The movie is about an evil space pirate named Gloomius Maximus who is determined to not let anyone have fun, since he can't have any fun. Unfortunately for Olie, an invitation to Zowie Polie's third birthday party accidentally finds its way to Gloomius's ship. Gloomius never had a birthday party himself, so he sets out to make Zowie's as miserable as possible. He tries a glum ray, kidnapping Zowie and Pappy, and ultimately towing the entire Polie Planet to the Galaxy of Gloom. Between Olie's super silly ray and some help from Saturday morning hero Space Boy, the day is saved by silliness. In the end, Gloomius Maximus learns to be kind. Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase Another movie, titled The Baby Bot Chase,[2] was released on June 3, 2003. When Coochie and Coo cannot find their way home to the Mothership, the Polies find their way. When there is not enough room in Coupey, Olie and his family must take Gloomius Maximus's pirate ship to take them to the Mothership and Gloomius Maximus helps them by adding Coochie and Coo to the Polie family after Nursebot thinks that the Mothership is not Coochie and Coo's home Note: This is the first film in 2003 to be televised for Playhouse Disney Movie Time Monday and is shown before Season 6 starts in 2004 and the reruns will air this movie as an episode Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Wish A third movie, titled "A Jingle Jangle Wish", was released on December 2001. Media release United States *Playhouse Disney (1998–2000) *Disney Channel (1998–2000) Canada *Canadian Broadcasting Corporation (1998–2000) *CBC Television (1998–2000) *Kids' CBC (1998–2000) France *France 5 *Zouzous Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rolie_Polie_Olie&action=edit&section=21 edit #'Jump up^' [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0339593/ Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun] at the Internet Movie Database #'Jump up^' [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0373273/ Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase] at the Internet Movie Database External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rolie_Polie_Olie&action=edit&section=22 edit *Rolie Polie Olie on Playhouse Disney *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0172049/ Rolie Polie Olie] at the Internet Movie Database *''Rolie Polie Olie'' at the Big Cartoon DataBase *[http://www.tv.com/shows/rolie-polie-olie/ Rolie Polie Olie] at TV.com Category:William Joyce Category:TV Shows Category:Books by William Joyce Category:TV Shows based on Books Category:1998 Category:Playhouse Disney shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Canadian Broadcasting Corporation shows Category:CBC Television shows Category:Kids' CBC shows Category:France 5 shows Category:Zouzous shows Category:1998 American television series debuts Category:2004 American television series endings Category:1998 Canadian television series debuts Category:2004 Canadian television series endings Category:1998 French television series debuts Category:2004 French television series endings Category:Television series by Disney Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:Fictional robots Category:Computer-animated television series